


Christmas Cookies

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [42]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill this prompt with some fanart! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Kudos: 5
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) ABrighterDarkness#4660
> 
> 2) SHORT PROMPTS:  
> a) Baking Christmas cookes together  
> b) Holiday Rom-Com movie marathons  
> c) Warming up cold hands
> 
> 3) LONG PROMPTS:  
> a) The closer Christmas gets, the more Steve has withdrawn and the more time he spends locked away in his room or down in the gym going to town on the punching bags. Tony's determined to get to the bottom of whatever's going on and fix it, by any means necessary.
> 
> b) Despite his best efforts to hide it, Steve's preference for soft things after the ice--clothes, blankets, etc.,--has apparently become common knowledge among the team. Tony goes out of his way to indulge him with more than just material softness.
> 
> c) Like he's done every year since he was recovered from the ice, Steve visits the childrens' wards at local hospitals, armed with enough small gifts for everyone there. This year, though, Tony's agreed to come with him. Only, Tony hadn't prepared himself to watch Steve be so good with the kids.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> AO3 Archive Warnings content, High School/College/University AUs, Hurt/No comfort, unhappy ending, CW/IW/EG compliant (those were just a shared nightmare, they never actually happened, right? Right.), character bashing, explict abuse, explicit/graphic violence (beyond canon-typical), blood/gore, dub-con or non-con, infidelity, Howard's parenting skills (lack of) as a focus
> 
> 5) OTHER STUFFS:  
> I have a huge soft spot for a big ball of floofy fluff. The fluffier the better. Also love the feels and these two realizing that feels actually happen. I'm good with smut if that's what inspires you.


End file.
